Gift cards are commonly sold by retailers as a means for providing a gift of a predetermined monetary value to others without selecting a particular item. For example, gift cards may be provided by specific stores, credit card companies, and/or the like. Retailers generally provide gift cards as an unpackaged and individually presented item, packaged in a gift card box and/or envelope, and/or the like.
Gift card packaging can generally be provided in different forms and may include means for supporting the gift card. In addition, gift card packaging generally fully houses the gift card such that the gift card needs to be removed from the packaging for provisioning and/or activation.
Thus, a need exists for gift card packaging which provides support to maintain a desired orientation of a gift card during transport and/or manipulation and gift card packaging which allows a gift card to be provisioned and/or activated without having to remove the gift card from the packaging. These and other needs are addressed by the gift card packaging and associated methods of the present disclosure.